


Psychotic Love

by susgaynotsus



Category: NCT (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: BACK AT IT AGAIN, Bipolar Disorder, Cannibalism, I love them all, M/M, Morbid Obsession, Multiple Personality Disorder, Necrophlia, Renfield Syndrome, Stockholm Syndrome, anti-social personality disorder, anyway, because he's one of my biases, but im OT21 so i guess that doesn't mean much, but that doesn't last for long, dis one's for mai dude jamlessjiminie, enjoy, everyone is mentally ill, except for Park Jimin, extreme sadism, go read her shits, i got a po po po po po po po po ponytail, i got a ponytail, im not gonna lie to you, im probably gonna put mark in here, not all of NCT are in here, only because there are like 21 of them shits, paranoid schizophrenia, sorry - Freeform, this one's a doozy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:40:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 14
Words: 18,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23056372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/susgaynotsus/pseuds/susgaynotsus
Summary: Park Jimin, a psychiatrist at Seoul Mental Institution, goes in to help 7 mentally ill and very violent patients. It's nothings he's never done before, but what happens when they start to harbor feelings for him?Moreover, what happens when he reciprocates.
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Dong Si Cheng | WinWin/Moon Taeil/Nakamoto Yuta, Jeon Jungkook/Park Jimin, Jung Hoseok | J-Hope/Kim Taehyung | V/Min Yoongi | Suga, Kim Namjoon | RM/Kim Seokjin | Jin, Park Jisung/Zhong Chen Le
Comments: 42
Kudos: 77





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jeonflirts](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeonflirts/gifts).



**Bangtan Sonyeondan:**

**Patient 1 Name:** Kim Seokjin

**Patient Birth Date:** December 4, 1992

**Patient Age:** 27

 **Patient Disorder:** Morbid Sadism and Obsession

Patient 1 has been extremely violent since being instituted. He shows signs of morbid obsession and sadism. Despite our efforts to restrain him, he has found ways to get free and has injured 13 of our doctors. The patient is currently being held in the most guarded wing of the hospital, the highest floor. He is held down to his chair by a straight jacket that is chained together, and chains on his ankles. For the doctor’s safety, anything sharp or remotely dangerous has been removed from the room, we advise that any doctor who enters does **NOT** bring a writing utensil. 

**WARNING!!!**

**DO NOT GET TOO CLOSE TO THE PATIENT. DO NOT TELL HIM ANY PERSONAL INFORMATION. DO NOT WEAR PINK, SEE AS THIS COLOR TRIGGERS THE PATIENT’S VIOLENT TENDENCIES. DO NOT TRUST HIS FRIENDLY DEMEANOR!!!**

****

**Patient 2 Name:** Min Yoongi

**Patient Birth Date:** March 9,1993

**Patient Age:** 27

**Patient Disorder:** Cannibalism and Multiple Personality Disorder

Patient 2 is exceedingly aggressive and has cannibalistic tendencies. He has bit and torn flesh off of multiple doctors, and has been known to be active late into the night. The patient has another personality that he refers to as ‘Suga’; he is more violent during the periods of time that this personality comes out. For the doctor’s safety, the institution has ordered him to be in a muzzle at all times. He is also tied in a straight jacket that is chained and locked, along with his ankles being chained to his chair. We advise that, if you have an injury in any way, do **NOT** go to see the patient; he has an exceptional sense of smell. He is held on the highest floor.

**WARNING!!!**

**DO NOT GET TOO CLOSE TO THE PATIENT. DO NOT EXPOSE PATIENT TO OPEN FLESH OR WOUNDS. DO NOT PURPOSELY AGGRAVATE THE PATIENT; HE IS KNOWN TO SWITCH TO HIS MORE VIOLENT PERSONALITY WHEN ASKED TOO MANY QUESTIONS THAT MAKE HIM UNCOMFORTABLE. DO NOT WEAR BLACK, THIS COLOR IS ALSO KNOWN TO BRING FORTH HIS AGGRESSIVE PERSONALITY. DO NOT DISTURB IF SLEEPING!!!**

**Patient 3 Name:** Jung Hoseok

**Patient Birth Date:** February 18, 1994

**Patient Age:** 26

**Patient Disorder:** Renfield Syndrome

Patient 3, unlike the others, does not have a reputation for violence, he is known to be relatively calm and joyful. Do **NOT** let his demeanor fool you, he has attacked and drank the blood of 20 of our doctors and guards. He tends to be more aggressive when not around patient 2, but is not known to attack others because of it. Due to the fact that a few of our staff have had to be hospitalized because of patient 3, we have put him in a chained straight jacket, and have also chained him to his chair. He is held on the highest floor.

**WARNING!!!**

**DO NOT EXPOSE PATIENT 3 TO BLOOD. DO NOT GET TOO CLOSE TO THE PATIENT. DO NOT WEAR RED AROUND HIM, THIS COLOR TENDS TO TRIGGER HIS THIRST FOR BLOOD. DO NOT TRUST HIS FRIENDLY DEMEANOR. DO NOT MAKE A MESS IN HIS QUARTERS!!!**

**Patient 4 Name:** Kim Namjoon

 **Patient Birth Date:** September 12, 1994

 **Patient Age:** 25

**Patient Disorder:** Bipolar Disorder

Patient 4 is very easily aggravated, and is known to get violent if you don’t do what he asks. He has injured 16 of our doctors, and is very possessive. He is **very** intelligent and gets extremely upset and aggressive when lied to. The other patients look to him as their ‘leader’ and are devoted friends. To ensure the safety of our staff, we have put patient 4 in chains and a straight jacket. His chair is also attached to the floor. He is being held on the highest floor.

**WARNING!!!**

**DO NOT LIE TO THE PATIENT. DO NOT TALK ABOUT ANY OTHER PATIENT WHILE HE IS PRESENT. TRY NOT TO ANGER HIM IN ANY WAY. DO NOT GET TOO CLOSE TO PATIENT. DO NOT TELL HIM THE CODE TO HIS OR ANY OTHER PATIENT’S DOOR. DO NOT INTERRUPT WHILE READING!!!**

**  
**

**Patient 5 Name:** Kim Taehyung

**Patient Birth Date:** December 30, 1995

**Patient Age:** 24

**Patient Disorder:** Antisocial Personality Disorder

Patient 5 is known to be very calm and non-violent, it is when his second personality who he refers to as, ‘V’, comes out that he tends to be aggressive. Any time this personality shows up, one of our staff members gets hurt. The patient has injured 10 of our doctors and guards, he is currently being held in max security, on the highest level of the building. The patient tends to be violent when not around patients 2 or 3. Due to this fact, we have chained his straight jacket and ankles to his chair, that is also chained to the all. 

**WARNING!!!**

**DO NOT GET TOO CLOSE TO THE PATIENT. DO NOT TALK ABOUT ANY OTHER PATIENT WHILE IN THE SAME AREA. DO NOT PURPOSELY AGGRAVATE. DO NOT WEAR GREY; THE COLOR TENDS TO BRING OUT HIS MORE VIOLENT PERSONALITY. DO NOT TRUST EITHER PERSONALITY!!!**

****

**Patient 6 Name:** Jeon Jungkook

**Patient Birth Date:** September 1, 1997

**Patient Age:** 24

**Patient Disorder:** Paranoid Schizophrenia

Patient 6 is very violent and possessive. He claims that the ‘voices in his head’ tell him to, and I quote, **“Kill those who stand in his way, and take his soulmate.”** Patient 6 has injured 20 of our doctors and murdered 6. We keep him in the most secure room in the hospital, at the very end of the hallway on the highest floor. To ensure our staff’s safety, we have restrained him to his chair in the corner of his room.

**WARNING!!!**

**KEEP AS FAR AWAY FROM THE PATIENT AS POSSIBLE. DO NOT TELL HIM ANY PERSONAL INFORMATION. TRY NOT ANSWER HIS QUESTIONS. DO NOT AGGRAVATE THE PATIENT!!!**

****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In celebration of Min Yoongi's birthday and for mai boi jamlessjiminie


	2. Introduction: NCT

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hey guys, sorry for not updating any of my works, but i've been sick as all hell and am, frankly, dying. (Im kidding, of course, don't take that literally) anygays, i will give you the next chapter very soon 👀
> 
> kay bye 💖

  


**NCT**

**Patient 1 Name:** Moon Taeil

**Patient Birth Date:** June 14, 1994

**Patient Age:** 25

**Patient Disorder:** Morbid Obsession and Obsessive Compulsive Disorder

Patient 1 has shown concerning signs of obsession and OCD. He is very aggressive, to the point where we have had to chain him to his chair, and has an unhealthy relationship with two other patients. Patient 1 has hospitalized 9 of our doctors and has overwhelming bouts of anxiety because he, and I quote, “Can’t sleep until one more has suffered. The voices won’t let him.” To ensure the safety of our staff, we’ve put him in a chained straight jacket that is connected with his chair that is attached to the ground.

**WARNING!!!**

**DO NOT GET TOO CLOSE TO THE PATIENT. DO NOT REMOVE PATIENTS RESTRAINTS. IF POSSIBLE, DO NOT WEAR ANYTHING WITH AN UNEVEN NUMBER OF BUTTONS OR HOLES; HE TENDS TO GET VIOLENT UPON SEEING THESE THINGS. DO NOT MENTION ANY OTHER PATIENTS!!!**

**Patient 2 Name:** Suh Youngho

**Patient Birth Date:** February 9, 1995

**Patient Age:** 25

**Patient Disorder:** Dissociative Personality Disorder

Patient 2 is known to have 2 personalities. Youngho and Johnny. Youngho is very calm, smart, and nice; while, Johnny is aggressive, vulgar, and bloodthirsty (for a lack of a better word). Johnny, the second personality, comes to the forefront when Youngho is upset or tired. For your safety, we advise that you get away as fast as possible when this personality comes out. He is extremely violent and has hospitalized 20 and muddled 4. We keep him on the highest floor, at the very end of the hall. He is restrained to the farthest wall from the door, but, while he has not broken out of his chains, do not think you are completely safe, stay vigilant.

**WARNING!!!**

**DO NOT GET TOO CLOSE TO THE PATIENT. DO NOT ASK MORE THAN 5 QUESTIONS IN ON SITTING; THE PATIENT GETS EXTREMELY VIOLENT WHEN UNCOMFORTABLE. DO NOT. MENTION ANY OTHER PATIENT. DO NOT TOUCH HIS PIANO!!!**

**  
**

**Patient 3 Name:** Nakamoto Yuta

 **Patient Birth Date:** October 26, 1995

 **Patient Age:** 24

 **Patient Disorder:** Stendhal Syndrome

Patient 3 had been diagnosed with a very severe case of Stendhal Syndrome. He is known to get violent when he deems someone to be beautiful and has murdered 3 of our doctors because of it. Along with the death of those doctors, he has hospitalized 14 more. Patient 3 is very skilled in martial arts and is known to use these skills to harm doctors and staff alike. He is held on the same floor as patient 2 and is also restrained to the farthest wall away from the door.

**WARNING!!!**

**DO NOT GET CLOSE TO THE PATIENT. DO NOT REMOVE RESTRAINTS. DO NOT WEAR ANYTHING BRIGHT OR COLORFUL. DO NOT MENTION ANY OTHER PATIENT. DO NOT AGGRAVATE!!!**

**Patient 4 Name:** Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul 

**Patient Birth Date:** February 27, 1996 

**Patient Age:** 24

 **Patient Disorder:** Alien Hand Syndrome 

Patient 4 has a reputation of being nice and charismatic. Despite this, he has injured more than 15 of our staff and murdered 10. The patient claims that his left hand is the one that does it, and that he can’t stop it. He is known to cry tears of blood as he slaughters his victims. He has claimed that his hand has its own mind and that it has hurt him too. The other patient on his floor all call him Ten, after the number of staff he has killed.

**WARNING!!!**

**DO NOT GET CLOSE TO PATIENT!!!**

****

**Patient 5 Name:** Dong Si Cheng

 **Patient Birth Date:** October 28, 1997

 **Patient Age:** 22

 **Patient Disorder:** Cotard Delusion and Cannibalism 

Patient 5 is quiet and no one knows much about him. He has been diagnosed with what people call the ‘zombie disease’. He starves himself, to the point of hospitalization and believes that his organs and body parts are rotting or falling off. He, along with this, has murdered and cannibalized 5 of our staff. No one, but the other patients, have heard him speak, therefore making it hard to analyze his tendencies; but what we do know is that he is always hungry. 

**WARNING!!!**

**STAY AWAY FROM PATIENT!!!**

  
  


**Patient 6 Name: Park Jisung**

**Patient Birth Date: February 5, 2002**

**Patient Age: 18**

**Patient Disorder: Todd Syndrome**

Patient 6 has no connection to reality. The patient has murdered 2 of our doctors and injured 11. He has shown signs of distorted visions and claims to hear loud sounds at all hours of the night. He is always tired, due to a lack of sleep because of the sounds and things he claims to hear and see. Because of his complete lack of rest, the patient is very irritable and gets violent at the slightest annoyance. He is kept in the highest floor.

**WARNING!!!**

**STAY AWAY FROM PATIENT!!!**

****

  
  



	3. Kim Seokjin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, this is the third chapter as promised. 
> 
> Kay bye 💖

  
Jimin sighs heavily as he finishes reading the 6 patient’s reports. 

He knew that he was taking on a very dangerous job when he accepted this position, but couldn’t help but wish he wouldn’t have.

Jimm shakes his head as soon as that thought surfaces because, no, he doesn’t back down from a challenge; and because those men need someone to help them. 

That is what Jimin has been telling himself for the past couple of days, to no avail; but he knows that he can’t just up and quit. He signed up for this, he’s going to do it right.

Jimin closes his eyes for a couple of seconds, waiting until the burning feelings go away, so that he can re-read the files. 

His phone pings as he is about to open the folder again, and he sighs for what must be the hundredth time that night. Picking up his phone, he looks at the contact and smiles.

  
  


**taehoe:**

**hey babe, are you done working?**

**jiminjohns:**

**no, not yet**

**taehoe:**

**you work too much 🥺**

**jiminjohns:**

**I do not**

**taehoe:**

**uh**

**bitch**

**u work like a damn slave**

**God rest their souls**

**your ass needs to get some sleep**

**did you even check what time it is right now**

**jiminjohns: …**

Jimin would never admit it if you asked him, but he leans over his work table to look at his clock. His eyes widen a bit when he sees what time it is and blushes.

**jiminjohns** : 

**yes, yes I have**

**taehoe:**

**so then you know that it’s 3:00 in the morning**

**and that you’ve been staring at those files for**

**roughly**

**5 hours**

**jiminjohns:**

**I do indeed**

**taehoe:**

**so take your fine ass to sleep**

**you can’t go into work looking like a zombie**

**you’ll scare the staff**

**jiminjohns:**

**Okay**

**taehoe:**

**good 😊**

**love you 😘**

  
  


**jiminjohns:**

**love you too** 😍

  
  


Jimin smiles as he looks over their texts, thanking every star in the universe for his best friend and knowing that, if it weren’t for him, he would’ve never gone to sleep.

Shaking his head to try and get the smile off of his face, he gets up out of the seat he had been sitting for hours. He immediately regrets this decision, though, as he feels the strain of sitting down for so long on his muscles.

Wincing in every step, Jimin makes his way to his bathroom and does his nightly routine. Once he finishes, he limps his way over to his bed and eases himself in. Jimin lays there for a good ten minutes, trying to slow his thoughts, and failing.

No matter how many times he goes through the situation in his head, there’s a feeling of fear rooted deep in his gut. He can’t shake the feeling that something is going to go wrong.

He wonders if there will be a time when he won’t be terrified of going into work. He almost scoffs at that thought. He knew what he was getting into when he chose this career, and he definitely knew what he was getting into when he picked these men to help.

Shaking his head, Jimin takes off his glasses and turns his bed light off. It takes one hour for him to fall into a fitful sleep.

———————

_Beep beep beep_

Jimin groans as he hears the familiar sound of his alarm, signaling him to get the fuck up and go to work.

Jimin grumbles to himself and drags himself from under his covers. Walking into his bathroom, he looks at himself through the mirror. He notices the dark bags under his eyes, due to his lack of sleep and sighs. 

Grabbing his toothbrush, Jimin begins his morning routine. One hour later, Jimin is on his way to Seoul Mental Institution. 

Just thinking of the name makes Jimin nervous, and he does his best not to let his jitters get the best of him. After all, these guys are not the first group that he has dealt with.

Are they the most violent? Yes. Were his other patient serial killers? No. Does that change anything? Yes, yes it does.

Jimin physically shakes his head, trying to dispel that thought. It won’t do him any good to focus on the bad. He needs to go in confidently and do his very best to help these men.

Jimin is pulled out of his thoughts as he gets a call. Glancing at the screen in his dashboard, he smiles and presses the answer button.

“Good morning Taeminie.” He greets his best friend cheerily, happy with him because he’s distracting him from his overwhelming feelings.

“Hey Jiminie.” His best friend says, equally as cheerful, “You on your way to work? Or did you chicken out?” 

Jimin rolls his eyes at no one in particular, “No bitch, I did not _chicken out._ Have I ever ran away from my problems?”

“No,” Taemin answers quickly, “which is why I was so surprised when you told me that you were thinking about quitting.”

The conversation gets more serious as Jiminis back thinking about the place he’s driving to.

“Are you sure you want to go?” Tae breaks Jimin out of his stupor, ”It’s perfectly understandable to not want to have to be in close quarters with murderers.”

Jimin finds himself nodding along with his best friend’s words, but stops himself. He can’t give this up just because he’s scared. Fear has never stopped him from doing things and it sure as hell won’t today.

“It’s okay babe.” Jimin responds, “ I’m sure it will be fine.”

“Okay.” Taemin says, but Jimin can hear the uncertainty in his voice.”

“It’s okay, really.” He reassures him and sits as the Institution comes into view, “I have to go now but I love you and I’ll talk to you later, okay?”

Taemin hums in affirmation, “Okay, love you.”

“Bye.”

“Bye.”

Jimin hangs up the phone and turns his car off, but, instead of getting out and walking into the building, he sits there wondering if he really should cancel. For the last time, Jimin pushes that thought away and gets out of the car.

The inside of the building is totally different than what Jimin expected. Instead of the lifeless, creepy vibe that he assumed would permeate the air, the first floor is home-like and welcoming. 

He takes his time looking at the brown walls and sunlight hitting the white couches that makes the room much brighter. He also takes in the multiple tables around the area and the people scattered throughout them, talking and laughing. 

Looking at the comfortable atmosphere, Jimin allows himself to stop worrying so much. Putting on a smile, Jimin walks up to the reception desk. There sits a beautiful woman with blond hair and a delicate face. 

She doesn’t seem to notice Jimin at first, so he knocks lightly on her desk. Immediately, she lifts her head up from the book she was immersed in. Out of curiosity, Jimin peeks at the words on the page and smiles, as he knows exactly what has got her so drawn in.

He then looks up at the girl, who is currently blushing and apologizing for not noticing him earlier. 

Jimin chuckles lightheartedly, “It’s okay, I understand. I love the series that that book belongs to, so I know how it feels to lose track of time in it.”

The girl nods at him and offers a bright smile. “Thank you. So, what can I help with today?”

Jimin takes a deep breath and speaks, “I'm actually here for my new job position. My name is Park Jimin.”

The girls widen almost comically and Jimin can’t help but coo at her adorableness. 

“Oh, you’re the new doctor? Everyone has been talking about you around here. You’re really brave for taking that position.” The girl seems to notice the apparent anxiety on Jimin’s face, because she hurries to fix her statement, “I mean- we all admire you for doing what you are. I’m not going to lie, no one here wants to have to deal with those six, but you're awesome for doing it.” She offers him another bid smile and he reciprocates it.

“Thank you but I don’t consider myself to be brave.” He tells her, sheepishly.

“Well you should.” She responds resolutely, “Only someone brave would do this.”

Jimin smiles wider and nods.

The girl takes in Jimin’s crescent eyes and slightly chubby cheeks and leans over her desk to ruffle his hair affectionately. Realizing what she did, the girl blushes and snatches her arm back, getting ready to apologize.

Jimin’s eyes widen when he feels her hand ruffle his blue hair but gives an actual laugh when he sees her reaction to what he did. He also notices the girl getting ready to apologize, so he reaches over and ruffles her long blond locks in response.

This makes the girl stop in her tracks and blush some more. She beams at Jimin and he returns the expression.

“So, how old are you Jimin-ssi?” She asks, cocking her head to the side like a puppy.

Jimin coos at her before responding, “I’m 24.”

She looks surprised for a minute before smiling again, “So you’re my oppa. I’m 20.” 

He grins at her, “I guess I am. What’s your name.”

“Kim Yong Sun but everyone calls me Solar, so just call me that.” Jimin nods. “Alright,” she says, suddenly, “your office is on floor 50 and the beginning of the hall.”

Jimin’s eyes widen as he processes what floor he’ll be on and the girl gives him a sympathetic look.

_Great. Along with having to deal with serial killers, I have to be on the same door with them all the time. Ducking amazing._

Jimin sighs exasperatedly and nods. “Okay, do you know when my first meeting is?”

The girl looks back down at her papers, “Yeah, uhm, it’s at...7:00.”

Jimin glances down at his watch and gasps as he sees the time. “Shit! It’s 6:50”

He picks up his briefcase and runs towards the lobby, to the elevator. Quickly, he presses the button for level 50 and looks back at the girl, “Bye Solar!” He waves, hearing the elevator ding, rushes in, “Wanna spend lunch together?!”

“Sure.” She yells back and, by this time everyone is staring at them.

Jimin smiles at her, “Great, I’ll come down to get you, okay?”

Jimin sees her nod and give a thumbs up right before the doors close and he starts moving up through the levels. He hears the tell-tale ‘ding’ a lot sooner than he would like and sighs.

_Here we fucking go, I guess._

Jimin walks out of the elevator and into the fated hallway.

—————

While Jimin is on his floor on time, he is almost late as he navigates the rough hallway. Jimin walks into the patient’s room just as the clock hits seven and immediately regrets not preparing himself beforehand. He could handle being late but this seemed like too much already.

Taking one last breath, Jimin turns away from the door and towards the patient. 

Kim Seokjin. The oldest of his patients.

As he turns around, though, he hears a groan of indignation. “Damn, I was really enjoying that sight. You know, doctor, at least, I’m assuming that’s what you are, you have a very nice ass.”

Jimin blushes but schools his expression into one of professionalism, “Thank you for the compliment and yes I am your new doctor.”

“Right,” he responds, sounding bored, “why don’t you have a seat and get on with it? I’m awfully irritated today and you would want to be on the recovering end of that irritation, now would you?”

Jimin’s eyes widen and he nods.

“Good boy,” Seokjin praises, “now sit down and do what you will.”

Much to his embarrassment, Jimin does exactly what the older man tells him to and sits down on the opposite end of the table. He can hear his heart beating furiously and he’s almost sure that Seokjin can too, if his amused expression is anything to go from.

Jimin clears his throat and puts down his suitcase, getting his tape recorder and starting or.

“Okay,” he says, “today is Monday, March 16th. First meeting with Kim Seokjin. So, Seokjin-ssi, you said you were irritated today? Would you like to tell me why?”

For a few seconds, Seokjin seems surprised by the question. All his other doctors had only asked about why he murdered all those people or about his childhood and the shit; but this doctor had actually cared to ask him about his feelings. 

He smirks. He’s going to like this one.

Jimin notices his change in expression but chooses not to comment, undoubtedly a bit scared of the response he might get.

“Well Doctor…” Seokjin trails off, waiting.

“Park. You can call me Doctor Park.” Jimin responds, signaling for Seokjin to continue.

“Right. Well, Doctor Park, I was perfectly fine until that bitch of a nurse came into my room and tried to give me that damn medicine. It’s like she doesn’t understand that, if I take it, the small amount of patience I have will wear thin and I’ll kill her.” 

Jimin almost cliches at his words but doesn’t. Seokjin looks up at Jimin.

“Is that so hard to understand, Doctor Park?” He asks, expectantly.

Jimin shakes his head, “No, it is not.”

Seokjin is visibly pleased with his response and Jimin mentally thanks God that he didn’t upset the man.

“So, Seokjin-ssi, is there anything else that upset you?” Seokjin nods, “Okay, well, do you mind if I ask you some questions?”

Seokjin leans back in his chair, the chains on his straight jacket jingling, “Go ahead.”

Jimin nods, “Okay, so, I’m told that you get very violent. If you’re comfortable, would you please tell me why that is?”

“Wow, so polite.” He praises and Jimin can’t help but blush, “ Since you’re so well-mannered, I’ll tell you.” He nods and listens attentively, “It mostly happens when someone passes me off.”

Seokjin’s thoughtful gaze turns wistful, “Say, Doctor Park, have you ever loved someone? Like, really loved them?”

Jimin pauses, thrown off by the question, “Yes, I have.”

Seokjin nods, mind clearly somewhere else, “Did that person break your heart?”

Jimin, again, is caught off guard, “Yes.” He responds, quietly.

“That’s what drives me crazy. I put so much time into them. I follow them around everywhere and even watch them while they sleep, all to get to know them better. I even get rid of the people that are mean to them; everything I did was for them and they repaid me by calling me crazy, a murderer, and a stalker.”

Jimin is frozen in place by his words and is even more shocked, as he feel sympathy for the man in front of him.

“It’s not fair.” Seokjin says and birings his gaze towards Jimin, it is then that Jimin can see the tears gathered in his eyes. “Why?” Seokjin questions, “ All I did was what was best for them, but every single damn time they break my heart.”

Jimin can pinpoint the moment Seokjin starts to get upset, “No one deserves to get their heart broken, if all they did was love the other person.So, yeah, I fucking killed them but they deserved it. They deserved it.”

Seokjin starts to mumble that under his breath and rock in his chair. Jimin seems to have finally conjured enough sense to speak, but, as he opens his mouth, Seokjin stops talking and rocking in his chair.

He whips his head up at Jimin and smiles, “They got what they deserved and I know you understand Doctor Park. I can see it in your eyes; you get what I’m saying. You agree with me. You know that they got what they deserved.”

It takes Jimin a couple of seconds to realize that he had been nodding at Seokjin’s words, but when he does, he feels like throwing up.

“Um,” he exhales shakily, picking up his tale recorder and stopping it, “it was nice meeting Seokjin-ssi, but I have to go now.” He puts the device in his suitcase and closes it.

Seokjin seems to visibly deflate, “So soon?” 

Jimin nods, standing up on shaking legs, “I will come back next Monday and we can continue, okay?” He asks, wanting to get out as soon as possible.

“Alright,” Seokjin, smiles, “see you then, Doctor Park. Wear some pink for next time, will you? You’d look so nice in it.”

Jimin nods and rushes out of the room. He presses the button to the lobby and, when he gets down there, walks up to the receptionist's desk.

Solar looks surprised to see him, but, before she can comment, Jimin tells her that he is not feeling well and is going home.

She nods and tells him to feel better, also telling him that they can have lunch tomorrow. Jimin nods and walks out of the building. Getting into his car, he turns on the engine and starts the ride back home.

Jimin is distracted during the entire drive, trying to figure out why he reacted like he did to Seokjin. Why he understood exactly what he was saying, and why he agreed with him. 

He barely registers where he is when he arrives, not taking any time to think through the situation, he bursts into his house and goes to his room. 

——-

It takes him a few hours, but he comes to the conclusion that he's always been an extremely empathetic creature, so that must’ve been why. 

With this solution, Jimin feels as if he can breath again and lays idly in his bed for a few more minutes before remembering that he needs to call Taehyung.

Picking up his phone, he calls his best friend's number. It rings a few times before he hears his soulmate’s baritone voice through the device.

“Hey babe,” Taemin greets, “I wish I could talk to you right now, but I’m very busy. I call you back.”

Jimin smiles, “That’s okay, I just wanted to call before I went to sleep.”

“Oh,” he hears his best friend pause what he was doing,”okay. I will talk to you tomorrow. Goodnight babe.”

“Night baby.” Jimin responds and hands up.

Groaning, he gets out of his bed and completes his nightly routine. Jimin lays back down when he’s finished and falls asleep within ten minutes.

  
  



	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys, this is not an update, ummmm....I high key fucked up the characters in the last chapter and will be going back to fix it but know that Taemin is supposed to be the one jimin is best friends with 

soooooooo, yeah

my fuckin bad 

please forgive 


	5. Min Yoongi pt. 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jimin goes in for a pre-meeting with Yoongi.

“Jesus fucking Christ in goddamn motherfucking heaven a-fucking-bove!” Was what Jimin heard as he walked into Min Yoongi’s room for his appointment at 10:00 sharp.

While he had been beyond scared of coming to see said man, he decided that he should, so that he could get a feel for what he was like before their actual session. 

Regardless of his paralyzing fear of the person in front of him, Jimin couldn’t help but chuckle at the colorful language Yoongi had used. 

Upon hearing Jimin’s small giggle, Yoongi’s head snapped up to see who dared disturb him at this ungodly hour. He found that it came from the beautiful man standing in front of the door, who’s mirthful expression had promptly turned into one of fear.

Jimin stands still, frozen from fear at the blond haired male who seemed to be assessing him with narrowed eyes. He stands in place for what feels like hours, not wanting to make any sudden movements to upset the man. After an eternity, an exaggeration of course, of being scrutinized by Yoongi; said male scoffs and turns his head in the opposite direction of where Jimin is standing.

While he would rather not have an intimidating cannibal’s attention on him, he can help but feel a little bit insulted that Yoongi doesn't show any interest in him at all. 

Pushing that thought aside, Jimin walks to the chair on the opposite end of the table. Much like Seokjin, Yoongi is restrained to his chair by multiple chains not that that does anything to make Jimin feel any safer about being in such close quarters with him.

“Good morning,” Jimin greets politely, making Yoongi scoff, “You seem to be a bit agitated. Can I ask what’s wrong?”

Yoongi grunts, “You just fucking did.”

Jimin is taken aback by the deep, raspy voice Yoongi possesses, but doesn’t dwell on it too long. “Ah, I suppose I did. Well, what’s wrong?”

For a moment, Yoongi seems to contemplate on whether or not he will answer Jimin’s question. In the end, he decides the latter and, begrudgingly, replies to Jimin, “Well, I was perfectly fine before that bitch of a nurse came into my room and woke me up at ass o’clock.”

Jimin, much to his surprise, finds himself holding back laughter for the second time in one hour. “I have a feeling that this particular nurse isn’t very well liked by any patient in this facility.”

Yoongi chuckles humorlessly, “Yeah, well she’s a demon that wakes people up at untimely hours of the day. Which brings me to ask why the fuck you’re here this early.”

Jimin inhales a sharp breath as Yoongi seems to aim a bit of his agitation towards him. Much to his surprise, Jimin finds himself wanting to apologize and make Yoongi not mad at him anymore . 

So he does. 

“I’m sorry.” Jimin speaks softly and Yoongi is not sure if he meant that for him or himself. “I can leave if you want me to. I don’t mean to make you upset.”

Yoongi sits there, surprised for a second before scoffing for what feels like the hundredth time that day, “Don’t look so fucking sad, loser. I’m not mad at you, but I will kill and eat that bitch if she wakes me up this early  _ one  _ more time.”

Jimin doesn’t question when he barks out a genuine laugh at that, he can’t question it.

He’s too afraid of the answer.

——

“Shit,” Solar chokes on the piece of toast she’s eating,” fuck, Jimin. You can’t just say shit like that and expect me not to almost die.”

Jimin shrugs at her, “All I said was that dick is better than vagina.” She almost chokes again and ends up coughing, “I’ll prove it to you.” He suddenly leans towards Solar and picks a piece of celery off of her plate.

Holding the vegetable close to her face, he speaks, “What is this?”

Solar looks at the food he is holding and gives him a skeptical look, “A piece of celery?”

Jimin nods, “Precisely. Now,” he picks up a circular piece of bread off of his plate, “what is this.”

“Bread?”

“Exactly,” he sits back in his chair, “ and what’s the obvious difference between these two?”

“One is bread and the other isn’t.” Solar deadpans him and he glares at her, lips pulled thin, “No, try again.”

Solar sighs, “One is healthy and the other isn’t?”

“Correct.” He leans forward again, bringing the bread right at the top of her nose,” Bread is fattening. This piece alone holds 97 calories, and only 4 grams of protein.”

“Why the fuck do you even know this?”

“On the other hand,” Jimin continues, ignoring her question, “this piece of celery is completely healthy. The amount of power this little shit has is enough to lower blood pressure and help cancer.”

“Again, why do you have this knowledge?l

“Now,” he brings the bread away from her nose and to her eye, “what does this remind you of.”

Solar takes a good look at the bread. “It reminds me of the lunch I’m supposed to be enjoying.”

Jimin frowns, “Wrong. Think hard.”

Solar sighs, exasperatedly, “Where should I be directing my mind?”

Jimin thinks about the best way to phrase what he’s about to say without scarring the child at the table next to them, “Uhm...think about it in an...adult way.”

“Ohhh, I get it. It reminds me of a vagina.”

It’s Jimin’s turn to sputter an apology as the mother and child at the neighboring table get up and walk away; but not without turning back to them and shaking her head. They both offer sheepish smiles and apologetic hand gestures. 

Jimin sighs and gets back to the conversation, “You got it.” He replaces the bread for the celery, “What does this remind you of.”

Solar is a bit more conscious when she speaks this time around, and whispers, “A dick.”

Jimin nods, “Now think back to what I told you and put it together. You have celery, that is healthy, and bread, that is unhealthy; which do you think is better?”

She cocks an eyebrow at him, “In terms of taste?”

“No, Solar. Which is  _ better for your body _ ??”

“Oh, the celery, of course.”

“Exactly.”Jimin says, putting both food items back in their respective places, “ Just as celery is better for the body, so is dick.”

“Wait wait wait,” Solar speaks slowly, trying to process exactly what Jimin is saying, “are you telling me that taking dick can help with blood pressure and cancer.”

Jimin scowls, “Maybe not cancer, but it sure does help relieve stress.”

It is quiet at the table for a few minutes before Solar is cackling, and clutching at her stomach. 

Jimin looks at her, obviously confused, “The fuck is so funny?”

Solar calms down and wipes the tears from her eyes, only chuckling here and there, “Jesus Christ, Jimin. You’re really stupid.”

He rolls his eyes and crosses his arms playfully, smile obvious on his face, “I'm not stupid, I’m a genius, you just don’t get it because you like vagina.”

Solar smiles, “I’m sure that’s the case, Park.” 

Jimin grins in triumph and, just like that, all his worries are gone.

—-

“Jimin,” Taemin whines from where he is laying on Jimin’s bed, “I’m bored. Entertain me.”

Jimin doesn’t look up from the book he’s reading, “What do you want me to do?”

Taemin’s hums, thinking. “I’ve been kind of pent up lately.”

Jimin makes a noise, showing that he’s interested and most definitely not tuning a Taemin out. 

Of course not.

“Maybe you could help.” Taemin muses, not sitting upright on the mattress.

“How do you suppose I do that.” Jimin asks, finally putting his book down and actually paying attention.

“You could give me a lap dance,” he grabs his chin in thought, “or you could let me fuck you. That would be nice.”

Jimin shakes his head, “Nope. You’ve already used up your three lap dances for the month and I already let you fuck me twice in the past two weeks.”

“Jiminie,” He whines, “that’s not fair.”

“How is that?” Jimin questions, “Most friends wouldn’t let you hit at all.”

“It’s not fair because you have a nice ass  _ and  _ you’re gay. How am I not supposed to want to fuck you.”

Jimin tuts, feigning sympathy “That’s too bad. A shame really but rules are rules, and I’m not going to break them.”

Taemin huffs in defeat, “Fine. Can I at least have a hand job?”

“Uh uh,” Jimin shakes his head, “you know that if we start that, it’ll end with you mounting me, so no.”

Taemin groans in indignation, “You’re such a bad friend.” His tone is playful and he pouts.

Jimin promptly ignores his best friend’s whining and re-opens his book, once again getting lost in the fantasy world. 

Yoongi is not far from his mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi babies! I’m sorry for taking so long with this chapter, but shit do be crazy these days.
> 
> Anyways, enjoy!


	6. Kim Namjoon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a very random chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey lovelies! I know that it has been a while but here is the chapter. Chapters for the other two works will be out shortly, so please be patient. Anyways, I hope you guys are all safe and well! Please stay inside unless it’s absolutely necessary and wash your hands! I love you all, so please stay safe!
> 
> Bye 💜

  


“Jimin…Jiiiimin...PARK FUCKING JIMIN FROM BUSAN!!”

Jimin wakes up, jerking away from Taemin, who is currently screaming facts about his life into his ear. Groaning in indignation, he pushes Taemin’s face away from his, flops back down on his bed, and pulls the cover over his face.

He hears a small chuckle from under his blanket of warmth, before it is being ruthlessly torn away from him by his cackling demon of a best friend.

Jimin groans again and half-heartedly struggles to get his cover back, but Taemin just laughs and moves back off of the bed, taking Jimin’s sacred possession with him. After a few minutes of Jimin struggling to fall asleep and his friend continuously waking him up when he does, Jimin finally wakes up.

“Took you long enough.” Taemin speaks with his signature gummy smile and Jimin rolls his eyes at him.

“Shut the fuck up,” Jimin grumbles, voice scratchy and deep from sleep, “ ‘s not my fault for being sleepy. You’re the dumbass was the one who kept me up all night anyways. Asshole.”

In response to Taemin's rather loud laugh, Jimin gives him the middle finger, picks up his phone, and walks to his bathroom. 

While he’s brushing his teeth, Jimin decides to stare out of the window and appreciate the beautiful blue sky. He feels serene clouds pass and the occasional airplane flies; it feels like time is in his favor.

...that is until he checks the time and sees that it is 7:00 and he has to be at work at 7:30.

As Taemin sits on Jimin’s bed, scrolling through social media, he hears a resounding ‘fuck’ coming from the bathroom, and witnesses a frantic Jimin run to his closet, pick out a random outfit, and rush back into the bathroom. 

It’s quiet for a few minutes before Jimin runs back out, fully dressed but with his hair and makeup not done.

“Taemin,” Jimin speaks breathily, “get off your ass and help me!”

Ignoring his best friend's rude sentence, Taemin smiles and goes to help Jimin with his hair.

—-

Much to his surprise, Jimin makes it to work with five minutes to spare, which, of course, he uses to mess with Solar.

As soon as Jimin walks in the door, Solar lifts her head; almost like she could feel that something was about to happen. 

She sees that exact moment that Jimin notices her, because his beautiful grey eyes fill with mischief. Solar watches as Jimin smirks, runs his hand through his hair, starts rubbing his chin, and struts up to her in the most dramatic way possible.

“Wassup girl, whatchu doin her lookin so fine for.” As he says the last part, Jimin rubs his chin again and chuckles flirtatiously.

Solar just sits there and watches the scene in front of her, doing her best not to bust out laughing at the scene. Which she fails miserably at as Jimin does the two-step while rubbing his chin and laughing in a high pitched voice.

The other workers who had been minding their own business before are now watching the scene with variations of amusement and complete confusion written on their faces. Most of them have seen their fair share of shit, but the spectacle in front of them is definitely something to wonder about.

“Oh-oh my G-God,” Solar gasps through her uncontrollable laughter, “what the fuck is wrong with you? P-please stop.”

Jimin continues for a few more seconds before breaking out in laughter along with his good (re: second best) friend. It is moments like these that make him forget about his scary and dangerous job; he knows that he would go crazy without them.

It takes five more minutes for the pair to calm down, but, just as Solar is about to speak, the tell tale ringing of someone entering the lobby sounds throughout the room. 

“Jimin what are you-“

Solar is cut off as Jimin hops over the counter to stand next to her. Deciding to ignore what just happened, she looks up at the person who just entered the door.

Jimin is surprised as he sees a familiar teenage boy with fading purple hair and a suitcase. 

The male looks around for a moment before his eyes land on Jimin, they seem to widen in surprise and he rushes over to where Jimin is standing.

“Hyung,” the man boy exclaims as he gets close enough to Jimin, “it’s been a long time!”

“Chenle?!” Jimin says in shock, before he smiles so big that his eyes close up and turn into crescent moons. Chenle returns his expression with his own closed eye smile and they reach over the counter to hug.

All the while, Solar sits right next to them, watching the scene in confusion. She could tell that the two obviously knew each other, but she didn’t know that Jimin had friends. She didn’t think that anyone would be able to handle his weirdness.

As if on cue, Jimin glares down at her from where he is hugging Chenle. 

“I’ll have you know,” he says pridefully, and she realizes that she said that out loud, “that I have friends. Actually, and you’ll be stunned at my friend making prowess, I have  _ three  _ friends.”

Solar giggles at him, “Oh yeah? And who would they be?”

Jimin blushes and puts his head back on Chenle’s shoulder, who is standing there watching the exchange in amusement, “You, Taemin, and Chenle.”

Solar smirks, “Sorry, I didn’t hear you, say that again?”

Jimin lifts his head and glares at her again, speaking with a sneer, “You, Taemin, and Chenle goddamnit.”

Solar’s smirk grows and she nods, “Thought so.”

“Whatever. Anyway,” Jimin quickly changes the subject, making her laugh, “back to you.”

He turns his attention to a very amused Chenle and his broad smile returns; he asks Chenle to move back as he jumps over the counter again and gets told off from Solar for not using the door like a normal person.

Choosing to ignore her ranting about how unnecessary he is, Jimin takes a good look at Chenle. It has been over 10 years since he has seen the boy and holy shit did he grow up.

The Chenle that Jimin knew back then was small and squishy (re: just about the cutest thing he’d ever seen), and Jimin always made sure that the boy had everything he needed. Whenever someone would bully Chenle, Jimin would always be the one to take care of it. 

That Chenle, Jimin concludes from compelling evidence, is long gone. The male in front of him is taller than he is and slim, with a nice jawline and strong eyes. He has a slim figure and a cute, perky butt; his arms and hands veiny. Jimin can’t help but admire him in his outfit; black skinny jeans that accentuate his thick thighs, and a long-sleeved black shirt. He rolled the sleeves up to his elbows and the outfit is completed with a pair of black boots. All this along with his faded purple hair is, to say the least, attractive.

Jimin finishes assessing him (re: eye fucking him) and looks back to his face with a smirk. “Damn Le,” he speaks in a low tone that could be considered flirtatious (not that that’s what he means by it), “you look really...good.”

Chenle’s words get stuck in his throat as he takes in his hyung. He had always thought his hyung was beautiful, but now, along with recognizing his extreme beauty, he notices how sexy he is. 

His sharp jawline and pretty, plump lips, along with his gray eyes, are almost too much for the male. His eyes move down to Jimin’s throat, lingering on the pretty column of skin and black choker adorning it, before moving down to his outfit. 

He gets even more choked up as he sees part of Jimin’s defined chest through the open part of his white button down that hugs his figure; showing off his small waist that leads down to his big ass and thick thighs. 

He finally stops admiring (re: eye fucking) his hyung, which seems to happening a lot today, and looks back up to Jimin’s smirking face which just makes him more attractive. 

“Like what you see?” He teases, making Chenle blush.

“Yes, actually.” He says, despite his shyness, “You look amazing, hyung.”

It is Jimin’s turn to blush, “Thank you.”

“Okaaaay,” Solar interferes, “sorry to end this bout if sexual tension, but, Jimin, you have a meeting with Kim Namjoon in 30 minutes and that not enough time for y’all to fuck so…”

Jimin chuckles and nods, picking up his suitcase, he hugs Solar goodbye and kisses Chenle on his cheek, telling them he’ll see them for lunch. 

As he rides up to his office, he remembers that he forgot to ask Chenle why he was there in the first place.

He ignores it because it couldn’t be that important.

Right?

—-

Unsurprisingly, Jimin had spent more time than expected talking to his friends and was one minute late for his meeting with Namjoon. 

As much as he would like to take his time to ready himself to meet the man behind the door he stands in front of, he doesn’t and opens the door to get the meeting over with.

He just about chokes on his air as he sees his patient in nothing but a pair of pants, all his upper torso on display.

Namjoon, on the other hand, had been lost in his mind and didn’t notice anyone entering until he heard a strangled gasp, which turned into a cough, coming from the direction of the door.

Looking up, he notices a beautiful, petite man standing at the door while trying to catch his breath. The sight instantly piques his interest, seeing as he doesn’t get any attractive doctors to try and ‘fix’ him.

Once Jimin gets himself under control, he stands up, ignoring his raging blush, and walks over to the chair on the opposite side of Namjoon.

Clearing his throat, and hoping that he didn’t make so much of a fool of himself that he wasn’t going to be taken seriously, he speaks, “Hello Namjoon-ssi, my name is Park Jimin and I’ll be your doctor from now on. I hope you can excuse the scene that you just saw, I was caught off guard.”

Namjoon inwardly chuckles at the sight of this doctor blushing while trying to explain himself, “Cute.”

Jimin’s blush gets (somehow) worse, “Thank you.”

Namjoon gives a polite smile, “I’ve heard about you.”

Jimin starts to fidget in his seat, “Oh?”

“Yes and stop squirming.”

Jimin immediately stops moving and gets a pleased look from Namjoon, “You listen well, little one. I have a feeling that they’re right about you.”

Jimin looks down to the fingers in his lap, “Right about what, if you don’t mind me asking?”

Namjoon chuckles and Jimin looks up at him, he shivers as he sees Namjoon’s eyes darken.

“Now, little one, that’s not for you to know yet.” Jimin nods.

Deciding that the only the that Namjoon could do is kill him, he starts to ask questions, “So, Namjoon-ssi, not that it’s any of my business and I would completely understand if you didn’t want to answer, why don’t you have an...erm...shirt on?”

The silence that follows permeates through the room for a few seconds, before Namjoon gives a small laugh, “You’re so polite, little one.” Jimin utters a thank you. “Look over to your left, sweetheart.”

Jimin looks over to see a metal bar that seems to have bricks on each end. He instantly has more questions, but he sees Namjoon about to speak and holds his tongue, “I was working out before you came. I had to hurry to sit down before you walked in, hence why I don’t have on my shirt.”

Jimin nods, “Understood but I have one more question, if that’s okay.”

“It’s fine, sweetheart. What is it?”

Jimin blushes at the nickname, “How do you work out if you’re, well, chained up? Actually, how did you get out of your straight jacket?” Jimin gasps as he realizes his last question was very forward and lowers his head, “Please forgive me, Namjoon-ssi, that was rude of me.”

“All is fine, little one. I’ll answer your questions. I’m sure you know that I have high intelligence and these chains are for beginners. It’s not hard for me to get in and out of them.” Jimin hears rustling from behind Namjoon and, after a few seconds, he is sitting casually without his chains.

Of course, the sight of a very strong-mentally ill patient without any chains scares the living hell out of him, but he keeps himself under control. 

“I see.”

Namjoon’s eyes widen in surprise, “Are you not going to try and run away?”

Jimin sighs, exasperatedly and shrugs his shoulders, “Honestly, no. I’m sure that if I tried you would just catch me and kill me anyway, so there’s no point. Might as well stay calm and whatever happens, happens I guess.”

Of course, that's not even half of all the emotions that Jimin is feeling right now, but that pretty much sums one fourth of them up. 

Besides, he wouldn’t dare admit that, somewhere deep inside of him, he feels somewhat safe.

Namjoon chuckles, “You're smart, little one. If you had gotten up, I wouldn’t have hesitated to end your life. I'm glad you didn’t, though. It would’ve been unfortunate to see the life bleed from those beautiful eyes of yours.”

Jimin shivers from fear (and something else that he doesn’t want to talk about), “Well, our time is just about over. I will be back at the same time next Wednesday. It was very nice to meet you, Namjoon-ssi.” 

Namjoon nods and smiles, “You too, little one.”

Jimin walks out the room and does his best to forget everything that just happened. 

For the sake of his sanity.

—-

As soon as Jimin gets to his office, he drops down on his chair and puts his head in his hands. He removes his shaking hands from his face and grabs his phone. 

**jiminjohns:**

**Taemin**

**Taeminnie**

**TAEMIN!!**

**Taehoe:**

**Jesus damn Christ, Park**

**Are you okay??**

**jiminjohns:**

**Yea**

**Just need something to distract me**

**Having a hard day**

**Taehoe:**

**Aw baby 🥺**

**Okay, I got you**

**jiminjohns:**

**Thanks babe 🤧**

**Taehoe:**

**Np**

**Now, do you remember that bitch Sarah**

**jiminjohns:**

**yea**

**omg what she do bitch?**

**Taehoe:**

**this hoe had the audacity to come for me today**

**jiminjohns:**

**I kno da fuq she didn’t**

**Taehoe:**

**yes she did**

**jiminjohns:**

**what happened?**

  
  


**Taehoe:**

**that dusty bitch was salty because her boyfriend was flirting with me**

  
  


**jiminjohns:**

**??**

**Taehoe:**

**yea**

**I was just sitting there**

**minding my own damn business**

**and her boyfriend raises his hand**

**so I call on him because I’m a fucking teacher**

**and he starts asking questions (re: hardcore flirting with me)**

**and this bitch comes to me after class talking about some**

**“Why u flirting with my man?”**

**With her shrill ass voice**

**jiminjohns:**

**no way**

  
  


**Taehoe:**

**yes way**

**and then I told her that I didn’t want her crusty ass boyfriend**

**he looks like stds if there were a person**

**like**

**tf**

  
  


**jiminjohns:**

**you tell her bitch**

  
  


**Taehoe:**

**and then this hoe had the gall to call me a slut and says she’ll get me fired**

  
  


**jiminjohns:**

**ah hell naw**

**that bitch is going way too far**

**doesn’t she know that I will pull-up and beat her ass**

**like**

**wtf??!!**

  
  


**Taehoe:**

**I kno bitch**

**so I told her to get tf out of my class room**

  
  


**jiminjohns:**

**bitch**

  
  


**Taehoe:**

**I kno girl**

**I wanted to grab her stringy ass hair and beat her right there**

**Like**

**she doesn’t understand that I will fuck her up**

**all that makeup she wears won’t be able to save her face if I get to her I swear**

  
  


**jiminjohns:**

**don’t worry**

**keep your cool and stay professional**

**I’ll take care of it**

**no one fucks with my bitch**

  
  


**Taehoe:**

**🥺🤧**

**omg I love you ❤️**

  
  


**jiminjohns:**

**I love you too babe 💖**

**I have to go now**

**Thank you for cheering me up**

**and don’t worry about that hoe**

  
  


**Taehoe:**

**Okay baby**

**I’ll see you later**

**😘**

  
  


**jiminjohns:**

**😘**

Jimin smiles at his screen one more time before putting his phone back in his pocket. Standing up, he goes to the lunch room to meet the two idiots that he calls friends.

**—**

“What the fuck, Park!” Solar yells, as she struggles to calm down her racing heart.

Once Jimin spotted his friends’ table, he took upon himself to sneak up on this and slam his hand on Solar’s shoulder.

She just about jumped six feet off the ground before proceeding to beat the shit out of Jimin.

Chenle watches the exchange with tears in his eyes from laughing too hard, while everyone else in the vicinity watches the interaction with concern. 

“Ow- Solar- shit- ow,” Jimin tries to speak, as Solar play punches him in the ribs, “I’m sorry- shit- please stop.”

Solar finally gets off of Jimin and he gets up, rubbing his sore stomach.

“

So,” he glares at Solar, who just shrugs, “how are you guys?”

“Good.”

“Fine before you scared the living Jesus out of me.” Solar says, sassily.

“I said sorry. Anyways, we have a mission.”

Chenle raises his eyebrow, “A mission?”

Jimin nods, “Yes.”

“What do you mean?” Solar asks, while (begrudgingly) eating a piece of celery.

“Well, my best friend Taemin is a teacher, right.” They nod. “Well, there’s this bitch who keeps fucking with him, and he can’t really say anything because he’s a teacher and could get fired you know? So, we need to help him out.”

Chenle raises his hand, “What exactly do you have in mind?”

Jimin smirks, “I’m glad you asked. School for them gets out at 5:00, by then, we’ll be off of work.” He points to Solar and himself, “Speaking of work, Chenle do you work here now?”

“Yes,” he responds, smiling to himself, “I am assigned the group named NCT.”

Jimin notices the secretive smile on Chele’s face, but chooses not to question it. 

“Awesome! Okay, so we all get off at 4:00, right?”

They nod again. 

“Good, that leaves us a hour to get there and get in place.”

“Okay,” Solar interrupts, “what the fuck are you talking about?”

Jimin glares at her, “Well, if you stop cutting me off, I would be able to tell you.”

She rolls her eyes and gestures for him to continue.

“Thank you. Now, my plan is to catch her after school and teach her a lesson.”

“Woah,” Chenle speaks, looking worried, “how old is this girl?”

“Don’t worry,” Jimin speaks, dismissively, “she’s 20, and it’s not like we’re going to kill her. Just teach her for messing with my bestie.”

Solar nods solemnly, “I get it, but you’ll get thrown in jail because you’re a guy if you hit her.”

“Precisely,” Jimin nods, “that’s why you’ll have to do it.”

She nods.

“Now, Taemin says that this girl always has two guys around her. She’s a hoe, after all, so Chenle and I will take care of them. You just focus on beating her ass.”

Chenle nods, “Okay, when will we do it? Next week, I’ll tell the date tomorrow.”

“We got your back.” Solar says and Chenle nods.

“Thanks guys.”

Vaguely, Jimin wonders how he got so lucky with these two. Not many people would help him beat people up, after all.

The rest of lunch is filled with laughing and happiness. 

All of Jimin’s worries are forgotten as he spends time with these two.


	7. Jung Hoseok

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jimin meets Hoseok.

  
“Baby! Is that you?” Jimin asks as he hears his front door open and close.

Jimin looks up from the page he is reading as he hears footsteps entering his room. He smiles as his best friend's face pops up from behind the wall. 

“Hey cutie,” Taemin smiles as he sees Jimin cuddled up with a blanket, wearing his glasses,” whatcha readin?”

“Just another case file, it’s boring.”

Taemin hums in acknowledgement and walks behind Jimin’s chair. He can feel Jimin relax as soon as his fingers enter his hair and smiles. 

“It isn’t fair, babe.” He whines.

Jimin lifts his head up and pouts at him, “What’s not fair?”

“You’re always so cute; it’s not fair for my heart to stop every time I look at you.”

Jimin stares at him for a second longer before giggling, “You're such a flirt; you might want to stop before I get the wrong idea.”

Taemin scoffs and continues to run his hands through his best friend’s hair, “You act like dating you is a bad thing. I would absolutely snatch you up.”

Jimin blushes and laughs again, “Yeah, I would totally date you too, but we already act like a couple anyways-no need to label anything.”

“I agree.”

The pair lapse into a comfortable silence, Jimin reading and Taemin planning with his hair contentedly. 

Jimin is almost done with his book when his phone rings. Grumbling about having to stop at such an important time in the document, he picks up and answers, “Hello?”

“Hello little one.”

Jimin almost has a heart attack at the familiar voice over the phone, “Namjoon-ssi??”

Namjoon chuckles at the cuteness of his little one as he hears him nearly have an aneurysm. “Correct.”

Jimin takes a few moments to slow down his heart and reassure Taemin that he is not dying before putting the phone back up to his ear, “Hello, are you still there?”

Another chuckle, “Yes, I’m still here.”

Jimin fidgets, “U-um, can I ask a question?”

“Yes.”

“How did you get my number? Or a phone for the matter?”

“Oh, yes, well I had one of the nurses bring me one after our session. I wanted to talk to you some more, is that okay?” 

“Yes, that’s fine.” Jimin cringes at how fast he spoke, remembering that he is talking to a mentally ill patient who is not supposed to have a phone at all.

“And you won’t tell anyone about this, will you?” 

Jimin shivers at his dark tone, but not because he’s scared. Not that he would ever admit that.

“No.”

“Good boy.” He can hear Namjoon’s smirk over the phone and blushes. “Save this number in your phone, little one. You will be getting six more calls from unknown numbers, so save those too.”

“Yes sir.”

“Good boy.”

Namjoon resumes talking as Jimin goes to do what he asked, “You made a good impression on Yoongi, I'm proud of you, little one.”

Jimin blushes, “Thank you.”

“Seokjin-hyung really liked you too. Said you were adorable and that your ass was delectable-to which,” he chuckles, “I must agree.”

“T-thank you.”

“No problem baby.”

Jimin chokes on air at the pet name and Taemin has to pat his back so as for him to not die. 

“Are you okay, little one??” Jimin clearly picture him with his eyebrows furrowed through the phone.”

He clears his throat, “Yes, I’m fine.”

“Good, well, I know that you have to go to sleep soon. Hoseokie is excited to meet you tomorrow, so make you you get dressed up all nice and pretty. After all, he likes beautiful things.”

Jimin nods and then realizes that he can’t see him over the phone, “Yes sir, I will.”

“Good boy. I’ll talk to you soon, baby. Goodnight.”

“Goodnight-oh wait!”

“Hm?”

“You never told me how you got my number.”

“Sweetheart~” he drawls in a seductive tone, “I know everything about you-even you’re cute little daddy kink.”

Jimin gasps and blushes furiously, he hears Namjoon laugh over the phone.

“Good night, little one.”

Jimin gathers himself enough to respond with a meek goodnight.

“Ah-Ah-ah,” he tuts, lowly, “that’s daddy to you.”

Jimin’s excessive blushing starts back up with a vengeance, “Goodnight daddy.”

“Good boy.” 

He hears the phone disconnect and immediately hides his face in his hands, he chooses to ignore his half erection for the time being and focuses on the fact that Namjoon just said he knew about every detail of his life.

He also wonders why that excites him.

—-

The next day, Jimin wakes up to morning wood. Sighing, he gets up from where he is entangled with his best friend and walks to the shower.

He gets off thinking about Namjoon’s dominant tone when he ordered him to call him daddy. He washes himself off before walking out of the shower and back into his room.

As he is bent over to get a towel from his drawer, he hears a whistle and feels a light smack to his butt.

He gets up, smiling but trying to act annoyed at his best friend’s antics. He turns around, cocking one hip to the side and resting his hand there.

Taemin smiles up at him, “Yes, thickums?”

Jimin giggles at the pet name, “What’d you do that for?”

Taemin shrugs, “You can’t just walk out naked with all that ass and expect me not to smack it. You should be glad that I stopped there, or else you’d be pinned to this bed at the moment.”

Jimin smirks and moves in between his best friend’s open legs, “Who says I wouldn’t want that, hm?”

Taemin smirks back, just as confident, “You, after you would’ve had to work all day with a sore butt.”

Jimin laughs and moves away from his bestie, walking to grab his towel and dry himself off. 

After he’s done, he throws it on the floor and goes to stand in front of his closet. He silently contemplates on what to wear for a while. After a few minutes, he hears footsteps and feels a pair of arms wraps around him from behind.

“What’s wrong, baby? You having a hard time picking an outfit?” He hears Taemin’s soft voice in his ear and he rests his head back on Taemin’s shoulder. 

“Yeah, I want to look really good today.”

“Oh? Is it because of your ‘daddy’?”

Jimin blushes, “Yes and no. Shut up.”

He feel the vibrations from his best friend’s body as he chuckles. “Okay, anyways, I think you should wear red today.”

“Why?”

He feels Taemin shrug, “I dunno, just a feeling.”

Jimin nods and moves further into the walk-in closet, picking out his outfit.

He turns towards his bestie with his clothes and shoes in hand , “Wait outside while I get dressed.”

Taemin smiles and nods. Jimin feels his eyes on his ass as he walks past him, which makes him giggle.

Once he is enclosed in the bathroom, he goes to work on his makeup. Applying light foundation and mascara. Once he’s done with that, he uses dark red eyeshadow and adds a touch of black to make his eyes pop. As a finishing touch, he puts on dark red matte lipstick.

Studying himself in the mirror, he decides that he looks good and moves on to his clothes. 

He puts on the dark red dress pants that hug his ass nicely and the lacy black top he picked. After tucking his shirt into his pants and zipping them up, he puts on his dark red blazer.

Jimin smiles at himself through the mirror, admiring how his outfit brings out his hourglass figure. He then reaches down and puts on the blood red heels he picked out.

He is very thankful that he recently dyed his hair black, seeing as any other color wouldn’t have gone well with his outfit, and flat-irons it-leaving a part in the middle. 

Lastly, Jiimin adds his favorite rings and a black choker to complete his look. Taking one last glance at himself in the mirror, he opens the door to the bathroom and walks out.

Taemin lifts his eyes to Jimin as soon as he hears the door open and almost has a heart attack at the sight before him. 

“Shit,” he groans, flopping back on the bed and writhing for a few seconds before sitting back up, “you look so good. How am I not supposed to fuck you before you go to work?”

Jimin smiles in satisfaction at Taemin’s reaction, he walks to grab his black satchel, then makes his way over to Taemin.

“Maybe I’ll let you hit tonight but I have to go work now.” He kisses Taemin’s forehead and walks out of his room, hearing his best friend's protests as he leaves his apartment.

While he’s at a stoplight, he hears a ding coming from his phone and checks to see what it was.

**Taehoe:**

**I’m definitely fucking you tonight**

**But that’s for later**

**Have a great day bby, I love you ❤️**

  
  


Jimin smiles goofily at his phone and sends a quick ‘love you too 💜’ before continuing on his journey to work.

—

There is pandemonium when Jimin walks into work...which, honestly, was to be expected.

As soon as Jimin walks in the door to his job, he hears a gasp and someone falling to the ground.

Jimin sighs, as he already knows who it was, and turns to Solar-who is currently looking up at him in shock through her round glasses-with an amused smile on his face.

“Good morning Solar.” He muses and watches as she gets up and dusts herself off.

“Good morning Jimin, may I ask, what the actual fuck you’re wearing??”

Jimin smirks, “What do you mean?”

“I mean that you walked up in here lookin like a whole damn meal, and I’m confused on where this came from.”

Jimin puts his hand over his heart, fiening hurt,” What do you mean? Don’t I always look good.”

Solar deadpans him, “You know that’s not what I meant.”

Jimin chuckles and walks up to her giving her the daily morning hug, “I just felt like dressing up, is that so bad?”

Solar hugs him back and shakes her head, “No, it’s just that I’m going to have to be kicking dudes asses for staring at yours all day.”

They pull away from their embrace and, just as Jimin is about to go to his office, he hears someone else slip and fall behind him.

He sighs in disappointment for the second time today, and turns towards Chanel who was, apparently, too busy staring as his ass to notice that paper that had fallen onto the floor.

He looks up to Jimin’s face and smiles sheepishly.

Jimin knows this is going to be a long day.

—

As Jimin walks towards Hoseok’s cell door, he notices three things are amiss.

  1. The cell door is open.
  2. There is a faint sound of slurping coming from the room.
  3. There is a trail of blood leading into the room.



As it turns out, Jimin has watched quite a few horror movies, and, if there’s anything he has learned from those movies, it’s not to walk towards a dangerous scene.

So, Jimin turns his fine ass right back around and starts walking the other way. He is almost all the way down the hall before he hears the sound of wet footsteps and someone telling him to wait.

Of course, Jimin does not wait and continues on his way. That is, until a wet hand stops him with its vice grip. 

Jimin bows his head in annoyance and lets out what has to be the longest sigh in the world. Once he’s done letting out some of his frustration, he turns toward the person gripping his wrist.

He comes face to face with a beautiful man and a mop of dark brown hair. As Jimin trails his eyes down the man’s face, he notices his striking eyes, cute button nose, and pretty lips that are stained with a dark red substance that looks dangerously close to blood.

It takes him a couple seconds of staring before Jimin recognizes who he is, but, when he does, he offers him his hand and a bright smile.

“Hello Hoseok-ssi, it’s nice to meet you, my name is Park Jimin and I will be your new therapist.”

There is silence between the two, as Hoseok seems to be taken aback by Jimin’s friendly statement.

Eventually, Hoseok smiles back and grabs Jimin’s hand to shake it. Once their hands touch, Hoseok pulls Jimin’s towards him and sniffs it. Jimin just waits patiently for him to finish what he’s doing so that they can move on to the next part of the process.

Jimin smiles as Hoseok finally lets his hand go and steps back. Jimin stands still as Hoseok admires his outfit and figure, nodding in approval while looking deep in thought.

“Damn baby,” he purrs, “ you look delicious.”

“Thank you.” Jimin blushes.

He then leans to the side and gestures to scene in front of him, “So uh, what’s that?”

Hoseok makes a noise of confusion and turns to see what Jimin is talking about before turning back to him, nodding, “Ohhh, that. Right. Um...call it an afternoon snack?”

Jimin nods, “Yeah, sounds good.”

They stand in an awkward silence before Hoseok clears his throat and gestures towards his room, “I’m gonna go clean my face and um...get uh...the body outta there.”

“Yeah no...uh, sounds good.” 

Hoseok nods once more before turning around and jogging back towards his cell. Jimin pretends not to see the mutilated body being carried out of the room and, instead, focuses on his shoes. All of a sudden, they seem very interesting to him. Hm, very interesting indeed.

Eventually, the two are seated in Hoseok’s-freshly cleaned-room, and neither of them want to be the first to start the awkward conversation that they know is coming.

Hoseok clears his throat, getting Jimin’s attention, “Erm-s-sorry that you had to see that. I didn’t know you were coming until I saw you walking away. I hadn’t wanted your first memory of me to be covered in blood.”

Jimin gives a nervous laugh, “Yeah, it was definitely unexpected, but fine.”

Hoseok’s eyes widen in disbelief, “Are you sure you’re okay? You know I just killed someone and drank their blood right??”

Jimin nods and sighs, “Yeah, I’m trying not to think about it too much, or else I’ll probably start panicking-and I’m too tired for that so…”

  
  


Hoseok nods.

“Welp,“ Jimin claps his hands, “I guess we should probably get to the actual session. Why don't you tell me a little bit about yourself? Siblings? Parents? You can tell me whatever you want?“

“I have a sister,“ he frowns, “well, had a sister. We lost all communication after my parents kicked me out of the house. I’ve no idea what she’s up to nowadays.” He shrugs nonchalantly but Jimin can see the anger in his eyes.

“Did you guys have a good relationship?“

Hoswok chuckles, humorlessly, “Define good.“

“What happened?”

Hoseok glares at Jimin in suspicion, before ultimately deciding that it won’t make much of a difference if he told him, “I was 18 when I first killed someone. He was a sweet guy, real shallow though, and had an interest in me for a while. At first, I had ignored my urges ‘cause, you know, but he insisted on us getting together. So, I gave in and dated for a month or two. One day, I had come home from dance practice and he was sitting in my room. My parents weren’t home at the time, and he didn’t have a key, so he broke into my house. When I asked him what he was doing there, he told me that he saw me with a girl at school. He was convinced that I was cheating. I wasn’t, obviously, I’m not even attracted to girls, but he didn’t want to hear it. He got up and started throwing shit around, breaking things left and right. I tried to calm him down but he wouldn’t listen. I got..angry. I mean who the fuck was he to break my stuff, and it just...happened. It’s like I blacked out and when I came back, he was dead. I got the body up and shit, there wasn’t much of a search for him, and, after that, I kept doing it. Eventually, I started drinking their blood, discovered that it slapped, and kept doing it. Then, my sister found out. She had seen me and told my parents. They kicked me out of the house and I found Yoongi-hyung. Yup, that’s it.”

“Do you regret it?”

Hoseok smirks and fold his hands on the table, staring right into Jimin”s eyes, “Not a fucking thing, baby.”

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I’m not dead lmao. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, its kind of a mess and pretty short, but we’ll be getting into the juice of the plot veeeeery soon. 
> 
> Anyways, I was wondering if you guys would be okay with it being Bts/Jimin instead of just Jikook. Aaaannnd-would you guys be okay with Jimin messing with Chenle and Taemin a couple times?? Let me know. If so, then prepare for sum good ole smut next chapter.
> 
> Anyways, byeeee. Love you guys please stay safe. [If any of all are rioting or looting...I ain’t gon say shit but go get that damn TV girl 👀) I’ll talk more about the BLM movement another time. 
> 
> Okay bye fr this time. 💜💜💜


	8. Happy Pride Month!!

Happy Pride Month babies!! I love you all so much💜💜

thank you for all the support you have shown me, it means more than you can imagine!!

So, if any of you guys are apart of the LGBT+, let me know in the comments!💜

love you guys 😘😘


	9. Not a Chapter

Aye, y’all know that one bitch from Killing Stalking?? Jieun??

Man, I hate that hoe.

that’s it...okay bye 💜💜💜


	10. Y'all know??

Y’all know when you on the toilet and you takin a fat shit and that bitch is wet and then you try and wipe your ass but the tissue slides right between your asscheeks??

man, I hate that shit on my momma


	11. On x games mode

So im playing borderlands 3 rn and my character has a pet monkey that uses a smg.  
  


Tell me why this bitch pulled a rocket launcher out of his ass??


	12. Hola Babes

Hey guys, I just wanted to come on here and say that I’m alive and kicking (unfortunately). 

Also, I have a lot of new things I’ve been working on. New chapters for this work, so what if I am, the adventures of junglebook oppar, and I’ll always give are coming out; along with new works that I’ve started and really love.

Thank you guys so much for all the love you’ve shown me so far, I never thought I’d have people actually reading and liking my writing but I can’t tell y’all how much I appreciate it. (Y’all gon make a nigga cry lmao 😭)

My black ass loves y’all so much, please remember that everyday. I. LOVE. YOU. HOES. 

Thank you for coming to my nigga talk.


	13. Kim Taehyung

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jimin meets Taehyung and some other ridiculous shit goes down.

Jimin sits in his office and reads a book quietly. His meeting with Hoseok was quite eventful now that he recaps it in his brain.

Turns out, he’d broken every rule set in place for the doctors who have handled him so far.

  * He purposely wore the color that aggravates him.
  * He saw the man drinking someone’s blood and didn’t say anything.
  * He let him get close.
  * Lastly, and this one is probably the most stupid, he now has some semblance of trust in the man. What can he say? He was violating all the rules, and Hoseok didn’t kill him. That deserves _some_ credit.



Jimin sighs and puts down his book. He knows that something is wrong with him.

He has basically let the patients do whatever they want since he’s met them, even take others lives.

That’s not even the main problem though, the problem is that he doesn’t care.

He doesn’t care that the men have made threats against other lives, killed, found out his personal information, broken out of their restraints, or anything else. It doesn’t matter to him. He may try to convince his brain that he is still the same person he was before, but he knows in his heart that’s a lie.

Jimin is a psychology specialist, meaning he knows mental illness when he sees it. So he knows that he is not one hundred percent mentally stable, a dangerous part of him is trying to break free from the surface, one that he’s terrified of, and he doesn’t know how to handle it.

He knows the problem, but not the solution.

He sighs again, it’s something that he’s used to, but not on this scale. This problem of his will ruin his life if he doesn’t figure out a way to control it-and quick.

His lunch alarm rings throughout his office and it breaks him out of his stupor. Jimin takes off his white coat and adorns his red blazer, he heads to lunch with a strange feeling. 

Almost like he’s about to get into some bullshit. 

He just hopes he’s wrong.

———————————————————————————————————————

“Jimin!” Solar yells from their signature table at Paradise, a very popular lunch spot, “Get your fine ass over here! Someone’s asking for you!”

“Coming!” The twenty four year old pays for his food and hurries over towards their table.

He comes face to face with a very,  _ very  _ handsome man with dark chocolate eyes that seem to bore into his soul. Jimin marvels at his manly face structure, full eyebrows, nice lips, perfect nose, and curly brown hair.

Then, his eyes widen almost comically.

_ This can’t be happening. I must be going crazy, it’s the lack of chicken nuggets; I fucking knew it. _

“Excuse me,” the man interrupts Jimin’s mental rant, and the doctor marvels at his baritone voice, “you’re Park Jimin. Correct?”

“Y-yes,” he curses himself for stuttering, “that’ll be me.”

The god on earth smirks, “Could I talk to you? Privately please.”

Jimin finds it in himself to nod and not just stare at the man’s face and follows him to a secluded booth in the restaurant. Once he’s sitting in front of the man, he is instantly panicking.

He is seated across from Kim Taehyung, one of his most violent patients, and one that is just roaming free on the streets.

May God bless his soul.

“Well,” Taehyung smiles dangerously and leans forward, “if it isn’t Doctor P. I’ve heard a lot about you, sweetheart.”

“Oh?” His voice only shakes a little, which is something he’s very proud of, “All good things I hope.”

“Yeah. They were right too. You’re really pretty ya know that?.”

“T-thank you.” Jimin blushes like a schoolgirl and curses himself for it. Now how is he supposed to take him seriously?

“No problem babe.” He gives the doctor a sweet smile that makes Jimin’s breath hitch. “What’s on your mind?”

Jimin’s eyes widen in surprise at the question, “Me? My mind? Like, what I’m thinking?”

Taehyung raises an eyebrow, “Yeah, pretty sure that’s what your mind is.”

“Right,” he lets out a nervous chuckle, “of course. My mind obviously means  _ my mind _ . I dunno why I thought something different. You know, I think my brain is broken sometimes because when I get really nervous I start to ramble and then my best friend usually texts me to tell me to-“ 

Jimin is cut off by the tell tale ding of a text coming from his phone. He glances up at the clearly amused man across from him and smiles sheepishly, “Speak of the devil.”

**taehoe:**

**shut up bitch**

**jiminjohns:**

**what’ve I done to deserve this?**

  
  


**taehoe:**

**I can hear you rambling from across the city**

**shut the fuck up before you scare the person off**

  
  


  
  
  


**jiminjohns:**

**u just gotta hurt me huh?**

**fine, b like that**

**I don’t need a best friend anyway 😔**

  
  


**taehoe:**

  
  


**just calm down please, you’re making me anxious**

**jiminjohns:**

**sorry**

**love you hoe 😘**

**taehoe:**

**love you too bitch**

  
  


“Okay,” he looks back up from his phone to find Taehyung staring at him with his head resting on his hand, “sorry about that. It’s like he always knows when I’m panicking.”

“Oh? Why’re you panicking?” The curly haired man’s eyes widen and he holds out his hands in a non-threatening way, “Am I scaring you? I’m sorry, I-“

“No!” Jimin is quick to exclaim and grabs Taehyung’s hands gently, “You’re not scaring me. I’m just a little surprised, that’s all. It’s not everyday you meet your patient on the street in my profession.”

Taehyung let’s out a relieved breath and vaguely registers that Jimin had lowered his voice when he said his last sentence, he finds it sweet and reassuring that the doctor seems to have no intentions of ratting him out.

“That’s good to know. The last thing I want you to be is scared, and V doesn’t want that either. We both really wanna get to know you, although,” Tae giggles at nothing in particular, “his way is somewhat less pure.”

Jimin blushes at the implication and frowns softly, “Is that the only way he wants to get to know me?” Even though it shouldn’t, the thought that any personality of Taehyung’s would only like him for his body hurts.

Why does it hurt?! He barely even knows the guy other than that he’s mental ill and violent, so there’s literally no reason for him to feel anything but fear for him; but, of course, Jimin’s fucked up mind and heart have to go and be some assholes.

Great. Just fucking amazing.

“No! Of course not!” It is Tae’s turn to grip his hands, “We both want to be close to you for your personality, he is just a bit more sex driven. Please don’t misunderstand, we already like you a lot.”

“Why?” Jimin cries out in frustration and leans forward, “Why me? All I wanted to do was come and help you guys reintegrate into society, but here I find myself getting illegal calls and surprise visits, not to mention seeing other people die!” He whisper yells, angry at himself and the situation, “I didn’t sign up for this, I didn’t sign up to catch feelings for you guys! Now I have to fucking deal with the fact that I like five different criminals that I’m supposed to be breaking down and rebuilding, hell-I haven’t even met Jungkook!” He starts to cry, making Taehyung getup and walk to his side of the booth.

When he feels his head being guided to lay on a chiseled chest and strong arms being wrapped around his body, he breaks down into a fit of sobs. The brown haired criminal shushes and whispers reassurances to him as he lets out his emotions and he realizes that it has been a while since he’s felt this safe, but the revelation only makes him cry harder.

“I-it’s just n-not fair!” He whines through his tears and snuggles further into the warmth Taehyung provides, “You guys make me feel safe and excited. Why? I just want to disappear. I don’t want to have to face reality, I’m not ready for it. I’m a doctor, I’m supposed to help patients learn how to get past their issues, and here I have a huge one. How am I a psychologist with a dangerous mental illness? That’s not how it’s supposed to work and I don’t want to think about what will happen if someone finds out.”

Tae wraps his arms around Jimin tighter and sighs into his soft hair (it smells like strawberries if anyone was wondering and you definitely heard that from him), “I know baby. I’m sorry. It’s not fair that you have to deal with this all of a sudden, and you have been taking it  _ really  _ well so far, but I know that this is a huge problem for you. I can’t tell you not to worry and expect you to do so, but what I can tell you is this.”

He grabs Jimin’s face gently and makes him look up into his eyes, “We will not let anything happen to you, I personally will kill anyone I have to to make sure that you are safe and happy. The six of us will do whatever is necessary to ensure that you are comfortable and spoiled. You are our light, okay? We love you, I know that may be too early to say, but it’s true.”

“How?” Jimin whispers and searches Taehyung’s eyes for any traces of a lie, he finds none. “How can you say that? You all only met me once, and Jungkook hasn’t seen me yet, so how do you know you love me?”

“Oh Jiminie, we’ve been watching you for a very long time. All of us saw you and decided that you were the one we  _ had  _ to have no matter what. I remember seeing you for the first time.” He lays Jimin’s head on his shoulder and embraces him again, “You were walking down the street to your campus and when I saw you I thought I’d been hallucinating because there was absolutely no way you were anything but an angel.”

Jimin giggles softly and smiles brightly, “You don’t have to lie and make me feel better.”

“I’m serious! You were wearing a pink and white crop top hoodie with tight blue jeans and white Timberlands. When you walked past me I tripped over my feet and dropped my books, you immediately stopped what you were doing and helped me up.” 

Jimin gasps and sits up in surprise, “I remember that. I was on my way to history class when I heard someone drop their stuff and fall to the ground. That was you?!”

Yeah,” Taehyung laughs at Jimin’s cute expression and taps his nose lightly, “I know I look pretty different now. Back then it was just the six of us battling the world, but when I saw you, I saw a ray in sunshine that warmed me to my core. You’re too pure for this world, Jiminie, far too good and kind. We don’t deserve you, but we can’t live without you. You are our hearts and souls, if it were not for us following you all these years and watching you continue to be your beautifully caring self, we would have fallen into the deepest parts of despair. So, thank you baby. Thank you from saving us from our own hells, I know that we’re still horrible people. We still kill, hurt, and destroy others’ lives, but you’re the only one who ever makes us feel normal. I love you so much, Jimin, so very much.”

“I…” Jimin hesitates, admitting this will make everything real, and he doesn’t know if he’s ready for that; but, at the same time, he trusts what Taehyung is saying. He trusts that the men will keep him safe no matter what, so he looks into Taes eyes and speaks confidently, “I really like you guys, and I want to spend more time with y’all, but how will that happen?”

“Don’t worry sweetheart,” he caresses Jimin’s cheek, “we’ll all be out soon. When we get out, we’ll need you to leave with us, but that is for a later date. For now, let’s just get to know each other better so that our feelings can blossom into something more. Is that okay?”

“Yeah,” Jimin smiles at him and looks down at his watch, “that’s fine, but I have to get back to work now. When is the next time I can see you?”

Taehyung grins back, “Very soon, sweetheart. I’m going to call you tonight and you can still have our session tomorrow.”

“Okay.” The doctor gets out of the booth alongside Taehyung and they stand in silence for a few seconds before Tae leans down and kisses Jimin on the cheek.

“Goodbye, baby. I’ll see you later.” 

Jimin lights up and hugs him, “Okay, see you.”

With one last wave, the doctor is rushing back into his work building. 

_ Okay,  _ he thinks as he speed walks into the lobby,  _ if God is on my side, I’ll be able to get into my office without running into Solar or Chenle. Only a few more ste- _

__ “Park Jimin!”

_ Thanks a lot God. _

Jimin turns around slowly and comes face to face with an annoyed Yongsun, “Heyyyyy girl. How ya doin?”

“Don’t hey girl me. Where the fuck did you disappear to?”

“Aw you know, I…”

Jimin trails off as he realizes that he doesn’t have an excuse for being gone for an extra hour and thirty minutes, and Solar crosses her arms while looking at him expectantly. He feels beads of sweat rolling down his neck at the expression on the receptionist’s face, he probably should’ve thought of what to tell her before he walked in.

_ Fuck my life, this is the type of shit I be talkin about right here. Please God, I don’t ask you for much, but imma really need you to come through on this one. Please let me come up with a good excuse. _

“I...got lost.”

_ Really God? Do you hate me that much? _

Solar furrows her eyebrows, “You got...lost?”

“Yes.” Jimin nods and gives her finger guns, “Exactly correct.”

“You got lost...how?”

“Well,” the gesture to the side with his hands, “I was walking and then I saw a duck wrestling a fish and I was like ‘O shit! Thas’ wild’, and so I was watching the fight but then a dog came and held the fish at gunpoint and I was mad confused, but I left because I don’t wanna be a witness to a crime. Then, I ran into an old friend from fifteen years ago and we got into a fist fight because he said Burger King is better than McDonalds, so you know we had to scrap. I beat him up and then I saw ASTRO performing in the street so stopped to watch and yeah that’s what happened basically.”

“Really Jimin?” Solar deadpans him, “You couldn’t come up with a more, what’s the word,  _ believable  _ excuse?”

“I dunno what you’re talking about,” the doctor continues to act innocent, “but I have to get back to work now, so bye!”

He speeds into the elevator and presses the highest floor before Solar can say anything, ascending with one last wave and a smile, he lets out a relieved breath.

_ Whew, don’t know how I got outta that one. Hopefully she’ll let it go soon, maybe if I give her what she wants and tell her something super personal about my love life. Yeah, she’s a huge fujoshi, so I can get away unscathed...probably. _

The doctor is still deep in thought as he steps off the elevator, but he notices something is very wrong when he spots a male nurse running down the hallway with blood all over his scrubs.

“Doctor Park! Please help me! Patient six is out of control, he attacked another nurse! I-I think she’s dead!”

Jimin is startled as the crying nurse in front clings to his coat for dear life, “Hey, hey,” he says softly and grabs his shoulders, “take a deep breath.”

He waits until the petite man calms down a bit before continuing, “Good job, that’s it. What’s your name?”

“I-it’s Yeosang. Kang Yeosang.”

“Good, very good. Now, what’s going on?”

“It’s patient six,” he looks up at Jimin through tear filled eyes, “we went in to give him his medicine and he went into a fit of rage. He killed the other nurse before I could do anything, but I managed to get out alive. Why?” He grabs his head and collapses onto his knees, Jimin kneels down and pulls him to his chest, “I watched her die. I watched him beat her to death. I just stood there, it was like I couldn’t move. I can still hear her screams, the sound of her head hitting the ground, the noise it made when he punched her over and over and over-“

“Hey.” Jimin speaks firmly, making the man be quiet and look up at him, “You stop that, there was nothing you could do, okay? I know that you’re feeling guilty, but all getting involved would have done is get you both killed. Do not think this is your fault, you hear me?”

The nurse stares at him for a few seconds before nodding and wiping his eyes. Jimin smiles softly at him and pats his head, “Good, now I’m gonna deal with him, okay? You go into my office and lock the door.”

“NO!” The small man yells and grabs his coat, his grip deathly tight, “Don’t go in there, you’ll be killed! Please, please don’t! Let’s just call the police, we can both hide in your office, I don’t want you to die!”

__ “Woah there,” Jimin grabs his wrists gently, “I’m not gonna die. It’s okay. When I’m done, I’ll come back and get you, okay? Just trust me.”

“Promise.”

“Promise what?”

“Promise me. Promise me you won’t die, please don’t leave me alone. Not like everyone else, please.”

Jimin looks into the man's eyes and sees a carnal fear there, something that comes from years of hurt and suffering. He hugs him tightly, “Don’t worry. I promise you that I’ll come back and get you, just trust me.”

“O-okay.”

“Good, now go into my office and don’t come out.”

Jimin gives the nurse one last reassuring smile before getting up and starting his walk down the hallway.

_ Dammit God! Why are you like this? We got some type of beef or something?! Jesus, yo daddy actin mad funny right now, please keep me alive through this encounter. I promise I’ll start coming to church if you have my back just this once. _

__ “Okay, patient six.” He mumbles to himself and checks the number on the doors, “Why does that sound so familiar? No matter, he should be at the end of the hallway if I’m not mistaken, but since the order of these numbers is so fucked up- I could be wrong.”

Jimin stops as he sees a door wide open and bloody footprints leading out of it, “Nevermind. I’m definitely right”

He does his best to tiptoe to the door, not that that’s particularly possible since he’s wearing heels, plasters himself to the wall, and peeks into the room. 

_ Oh shit. _

There’s blood everywhere on the floor and splattered on the walls, laying in the middle of the room is a mutilated body and a man hovering over it.

_ That must be patient six. Oop, he doesn’t seem too friendly, I should probably just turn around and leave, maybe someone else will find this mess. Yeah, I think that’s what I’ll do. Let me just- _

__ “Come out. Now.”

_ Fuck my life.  _

Jimin stops in his tracks and throws a small fit to himself before stepping into the open doorway, there, he gets a better look at the mess before him. 

“Who are you.” The man growls at him, and it would’ve made him flinch if he was a normal person.

But we all agree that he’s not.

“Well,” Jimin says cheerily, “my name is Jimin, but everybody calls me Doctor P. Unless you’re Taehyung, Hoseok-hyung, Seokjin-hyung, Yoongi-hyung, or Namjoon-hyung apparently;” he mumbles to himself before getting back on topic and smiling at the bloody man, “you can also call me Doctor P. It’s nice to meet you.”

The room is silent for a minute as the patient stares at him in confusion, Jimin just continues to smile the entire time.

“Doctor P?” 

“You’ve probably heard of me before. I just recently took on six patients here, and I’m pretty famous for it.” Jimin clears up thinking that he’s confused.

“No,” the man grits out, “I know who you are. Is your full name Park Jimin?”

“Yeah, how’d you know?”

“When is your birthday?”

“Okay, we’re ignoring my question I guess. It’s October 13, 1995.”

“What college did you attend?”

“What is this, a job interview?”

No response.

“Sigh, I went to Seoul University.”

“Where were you born?”

Jimin scoffs, “The hospital.”

“Doctor.” The bloody man warns and Jimin waves his hand dismissively.

“Sorry,” he chuckles, “I had to take the opportunity. I was born in Busan.”

He guesses that the man is processing the information when he doesn’t get a response from him and waits patiently.

“Do you-“ the patient stops mid-sentence and mumbles something to himself, “Are your patients Kim Namjoon, Kim Seokjin, Min Yoongi, Jung Hoseok, Kim Taehyung, and Jeon Jungkook?”

“Yeah,” Jimin strokes his chin in thought, “ though, I haven’t met Jungkook-ssi yet, but, if I’m not mistaken, his room is around here somewhere around here. He’s number...what was it?”

“Six?” The man supplies and looks at him expectantly.

“Yeah!” Jimin points at him and smiles gratefully, “That’s it!”

Jimin gets the feeling that he’s missing something when the patient continues to stare at him, “What’s wrong?”

The bloody man before him sighs and Jimin thinks he sees a hint of a smile, “Doctor?”

“Hm?”

“What room are you standing in?”

“Room six, I'm pretty sure.”

“Mmhm, and what's the last patient’s number.”

“Six.”

“So?”

Jimin continues to be confused for a few more seconds before his eyes widen and he looks at the amused patient with raised eyebrows, “You’re Jungkook-ssi?!”

“Guilty as charged. Took you a while to figure that out, are you feeling okay?” 

“I’ll have you know that I’m running on three hours of sleep, thank you very much.” Jimin crosses his arms and looks to the side petulantly, he hears Jungkook chuckle lowly and he looks back over to see him standing up. “Holy shit! You’re tall as hell!”

“Thank you?”

“Don’t be too thankful yet, “Jimin glares and him and purses his lips, “I usually don’t get along with tall people.”

“I assure you,” Jungkook grins and rolls his eyes, “I want no smoke.”

“I bet you don’t.”

Both men laugh and then stare at each other.

“Wow,” Jungkook interrupts the silence, “you’ve gotten even more beautiful since I last saw you. Hyungs’ descriptions of you didn’t do you justice.”

“Oh,” the doctor blushes, “thank you.”

“Just tellin the truth, doll face.”

“Okay!” Jimin stops that conversation before he can get any redder, which makes Jungkook smirk, “Let’s talk about the elephant in the room. Or,” the black haired man looks at the body on the floor, “corpse more like it. Why did you kill the nurse?”

“Because she’s a bitch.”

“Let me guess. She was trying to give you your medicine and it only makes you more violent so you got upset and killed her because she couldn’t understand that? Am I right?”

“Yes.”

“Thought so. Well,” Jimin scolds, “you scared the other nurse half to death, you know that? You should be more considerate of other people when you plan on murdering someone, now he’s scarred for life. I would make you apologize, but he’ll probably go into cardiac arrest if he ever sees you again! You should be very ashamed of yourself.”

Jungkook stares at Jimin in confusion, “Sorry?”

“You should be. Now, get the body out of here, clean up this blood, take a shower, and get back in your chair before the police come and put you on death row. I’ll stop the other nurse from telling anyone about what happened here.”

“And what makes you think I’m gonna do any of that?” Jungkook asks incredulously,

Jimin nails him with a sharp look that makes the murderer sink back, “Because I told you to.”

“Yes sir.”

“Good.” He gives Jungkook a bright smile and wave, “Bye Kookie, I would give you a hug, but you are covered in blood so…”

“Yeah, I get it. Bye babe, see you later.”

Jimin walks out of the room and back down the hallway, when he makes it to his office, he knocks gently, “Yeosang-ssi? It’s me, Jimin. You can open the door now, you’re safe.”

Much to his surprise, the door flies open and he feels Yeosang clinging to him for dear life. After he gets over the initial shock, he smiles gently and hugs the nurse back, “Hey, are you okay?”

“I-I just-“ He breaks down in sobs and Jimin whispers reassurances to him the whole time as he rubs his back and runs his hand through his hair.

“I just-“

“It’s okay,” Jimin says softly and hugs him a bit tighter, “take your time.”

Yeosang nods and takes a few calming breaths, “I didn’t think you were coming back. I thought you died too. I was so sc-scared, sir. I was scared that you broke our promise and left me like-like everyone else.”

“Hey, don’t you ever think that. I would never do that to you.” Jimin contemplates his next words carefully as he takes in the distraught nurse in his arms, “Do you want to stay with me tonight?”

The nurse’s head shoots up and he looks at the doctor in surprise through tearfilled eyes, “Huh?”

“Well, I was just thinking that you might not want to be alone after what happened. You can stay with me until you feel safe enough to go back home, I’ll drive you to where you live so you can get some clothes and stuff, but only if you want to. If not, I’ll just drive you home and check on you in the morning.”

Yeosang doesn’t say anything as he mulls over Jimin’s offer. There are a lot of pros and very few cons.

**Pros:**

  * He’s scared as shit and being with someone like Jimin would make him feel safer.
  * He won’t have to be alone with his thoughts.
  * His apartment is lonely as hell and makes him remember that he has nobody, so being with Jimin would be a nice change.
  * Maybe he could become friends with the man, but that’s pretty far fetched if you ask him.
  * Jimin is very kind and gentle, something that he’s not used to in his life. It’s very refreshing.
  * The man is nice to look at, especially his smile.
  * He could finally have someone to cuddle and cook breakfast for, basically someone to love on, even if it’s just a platonic love.



**Cons:**

  * He might be imposing on Jimin and his significant other, if he has one.



Needless to say, Yeosang makes up his mind pretty quickly.

“Okay, I want to come with you. Only if it’s not too much trouble.”

Jimin smiles brightly at him effectively stunning the nurse and rendering him immobile for a few seconds, “Of course not! I have way too much space in my house anyways, you can have your own room! Unless you want to stay in mine with me of course. Then that’s even better! It’s nice having someone to be next to and cuddle, you know? Especially when you’ve gone through a traumatic experience together, dontcha think?”

“Yeah,” Yeosang smiles genuinely, which is something he hasn’t done in a very long time, “I do.”

“Good! Now, let’s get you out of those clothes, yes?”

The nurse looks down at his blood covered scrubs and nods eagerly, “Please.”

Both men walk into Jimin’s office and Yesong locks the door behind them, Jimin may have said they were safe, but patient six will probably come back for seconds with his luck.

“Here you go!” The beautiful doctor hands him a pile of clothes, “You can change into these, I dunno if they’ll fit you, but anything is better than those, am I right?”

“Yeah, you are.”

“Alrighty, let’s get your pretty ass to the bathroom. I’ll go with you since I’m sure you won’t want to be alone, I’ll just wait for you outside, okay?”

Yeosang nods reluctantly, and follows Jimin out of the room. 

He does his very best to ignore the blood on the floor and keeps his eyes glued to Jimin’s back. It’s a very nice back. Broad, but not too broad, and he has a small waist. It dawns on him that the doctor is just abnormally beautiful. When they get to the bathroom, he makes Jimin promise that he won’t leave him before going in and getting dressed.

He looks in the mirror when he’s done and eyes himself in shock. The doctor had given him a black crop top and tight blue jeans to wear, and he takes a minute to observe himself.

They’re the same height, so the clothes fit him perfectly, but he vaguely wonders how Jimin fits into the pants. 

_ His ass is much bigger than mine and the area is still tight around there. How the fuck does Dr. Park wear these?! _

__ The crop top is short enough to show his flat stomach and the sleeves cover his arms nicely.

All in all, he thinks he looks good, but will probably never dress like this on his own. Nope, too insecure for that shit.

“Yeosang sweetie, are you done?” Jimin’s sweet voice sounds throughout the room, and he smiles to himself at the nickname.

The nurse takes a deep breath before walking into the hallway, Jimin smiles at him, “You look beautiful.”

“Thank you.” Yeosang blushes and gestures towards Jimin’s sexy outfit, “You look even better. I like the red, it suits you very well.”

“Hah! You’re adorable. Okay, let’s head to your place.”

The two get into the elevator and ride it down to the lobby. As soon as they step out, the doctor is bombarded by a blond female and purple haired male who hug him tightly.

“Jimin!” Solar whines and pouts at the amused man, “Hang out with us tonight! You never do!”

“Yeah,” Chenle gives him puppy eyes, “I thought we were best friends, hyung.”

“Guys,” Jimin chuckles, “I have to go home now. Me and Yeosang have important business to take care of.”

Much to his dismay, both extroverts notice him and turn their full energy onto his poor introverted soul.

“Oh, you're going with hyung huh?” The purple haired man winks at Yeosang and it confuses the nurse a bit.

“Yeah,” the blond lady throws her arms around his shoulders, “y’all gonna go back to his place?”

“Yes.” Yeosang says innocently and doesn’t understand the knowing look the two extroverts give him.

“This is a fine piece of ass you’ve landed, Park. I’m proud.” 

“Solar and Chenle, we’re not going to fuck. He’s coming to live with me for a while, so get your heads out of the gutter.”

Yeosang’s eyes widen as he finally understands what the two were referring to, and he blushes furiously.

“Sure you’re not.” Solar smirks, ”Just look at the poor thing, he’s as red as a tomato. Now that I think about it, you’d probably eat him up, so it may be for the best.”

“Yeah,” Chenle chimes in, “hyung would swallow him whole, and he’s pretty as hell?! You wouldn’t stand a chance, cutie.”

“Aw come on guys,” Jimin grabs him by his arm and gently leads him out of Solar’s hold, “you’ll make him scared of me. Don’t listen to them Sangie, I’m not that rough.”

“Sure you aren’t.” Chenle rolls his eyes and deadpans Yeosang, “Last time, I couldn’t walk for a straight week.”

Yeosang gets impossibly redder. He didn’t know that Jimin topped, this is very new for him. 

Not bad, but new nonetheless.

“Okaaay,” Jimin laughs and waves at the two as he leads a completely scarlet Yeosang out of the building, “bye you ugly sinners. See you tomorrow!”

“Love you!” They call out and he responds with a finger heart.

“Okay, let’s hurry up and get home so when can cuddle and go to fucking sleep. Sound good?”

“Yeah.”

“Good.”

The two journey to Yeosang’s apartment where he packs a bag of clothes and other stuff he needs before venturing back across the city to Jimin’s ridiculously large house.

When he walks in, Jimin directs him to the bathroom and he takes a shower to wash the remaining blood off of him. When he’s done brushing his teeth, he walks out and notices pictures of Jimin and another man all over the walls.

“Jimin-hyung.”

“What’s up sweetie?”

“Is this your boyfriend?”

Jimin stops making up his bed for the night to walk over to where Yeosang is standing, he smiles at the picture and turns to the nurse, “No, that’s my best friend Taemin. You’ll meet him very soon, but he’s a bit much so you’ll have to get used to him.”

“Oh okay.”

“Alright, let’s go to sleep.”

Both men settle in Jimin’s king sized bed. At first, Yeosang keeps his distance, not wanting to make the doctor uncomfortable, but he feels Jimin’s strong arms wrap around him five minutes later.

“Good night Sangie.” He yawns and snuggles closer to the smiling nurse.

“Goodnight Jiminie,” he whispers to the beautiful sleeping man, “thank you for staying.” 

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m alive and I have to hurry cuz the new song is dropping so bye love you guys


	14. Join my Discord 🥰🔫

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> link: https://discord.gg/xaqZWGXt

join the dam discord (•̀ᴗ•́)و

**Author's Note:**

> What the fuck is up Kyle? It's ya boi Susgay and I'm back with, yet another, story. This one is dedicated to my special boi jamlessjiminie, please go read her stories; they're literally amazing. Anyways, I don't know exactly how long I will make this, but it will be more that 20 chapters. Alright, I'm done.
> 
> Bye ❤


End file.
